Une Nouvelle Vie
by dragonicx
Summary: Dans un monde où Neville est proclamé le survivant, Harry, jeune homme taciturne, n'est l'ombre que de lui-même. Il est l'exemple typique d'un Monsieur Personne. Cependant, le jour de ses 16 ans, un événement imprévu, le forcera malgré lui à le faire sortir de l'ombre. SLASH [en cours de réécriture]
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre : Une Nouvelle vie**

 **Genre :** Romance/Famille/Slash

 **Pairing :** Drarry, et un léger Neville/Harry

 **Auteure :** Dragonicx

 **Rating :** T

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire est mienne.

 **Résumé :** Dans un monde où Neville est proclamé le survivant, Harry, jeune homme taciturne, n'est l'ombre que de lui-même. Il est l'exemple typique d'un Monsieur Personne. Cependant, le jour de ces 16 ans, un événement imprévu, le forcera malgré lui à le faire sortir de l'ombre. SLASH

Mon récit se situe à la fin du tome 5, juste pour contextualiser un peu étant donné que c'est Neville le survivant, Sirius est mort en même temps que les Potter. Et c'est le parrain (personnage OC) de Neville qui passe à travers le voile cette nuit-là au ministère et non Sirius. Pour Remus, j'ai d'autres projets en vue, faut juste retenir qu'il n'a jamais été professeur de DCFM en troisième année. Par conséquent, Harry ignore tout de son existence.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Une Nouvelle Vie **

**Chapitre 1 **

**Dans la Grande Salle, le 25 juin 1996**

Un jeune homme portant les couleurs bleu et bronze sur lui, était assis seul à l'extrémité de la table des Serdaigles, et assistait d'un air profondément blasé au banquet final. Qui selon lui, était d'un ennui mortel . Mais il était obligé d'y participer, de plus avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, il préférait malgré lui être informé de la situation. Oui, Voldemort était de retour, il avait été vu au ministère de la magie en compagnie du trio magique et de ces saletés de mangemorts.

En fin de compte, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu avait eu raison sur toute la ligne lorsqu'il avait annoncé haut et fort, lors de sa quatrième année que Voldemort était celui qui avait tué Cédric, et de ce fait qu'il était bel et bien de retour. Mais personne n'en avait eu cure, et il s'était même fait pointer du doigt par les autres qui l'avaient affiché comme un imposteur de première.

Il en avait aujourd'hui enfin la preuve, et ça avait permis de fermer le clapet de tous ces baratineurs du ministère et de la majorité des élèves qui l'avait accusé injustement. En ce qui le concernait, il avait toujours cru en la parole de Longdubat, il ne le connaissait pas personnellement, mais il pouvait assurément dire que le garçon n'était pas du genre à mentir.

Neville Longdubat, le survivant, le héros national, le sauveur du monde, bref ce pauvre garçon déjà enchaîné à un destin déjà tracé, s'attirait en permanence tous les malheurs du monde. Il lui paraissait étonnamment aussi lamentable que veinard. Il lui arrivait aussi bien de ressentir de la pitié que de l'envie, à son égard.

Il n'éprouva aucun sentiment hostile envers Neville, mais cela ne signifiait aucunement qu'il l'appréciait pour autant. Le seul reproche qu'il faisait au survivant fut qu'il soit constamment surprotégé, et qu'à chaque fois qu'il se mettait dans les ennuis profonds qu'il ne soit pas renvoyé sur le champs de l'établissement magique.

Au contraire, il semblait toujours récompensé pour avoir agi pour le « plus grand bien », comme le répétait incessamment leur très cher directeur Albus Dumbledore. Décidément, il ne pouvait nullement concevoir qu'il puisse tant être privilégié en raison de son statut de héros, qui ne faisait pas de lui un être exceptionnel. Parfois, il venait même à approuver lorsque Malfoy s'en prenait ouvertement à celui-ci.

« Au moins comme ça, il ne prendrait pas la grosse tête » se résolut-il à se dire.

Pas qu'il affectionnait tant Malfoy non plus, à part son apparence physique il n'y avait rien d'agréable chez lui. Oui, il savait reconnaître la beauté, et Malfoy l'était terriblement. Cependant, il gâchait tout avec son comportement complètement immature et irritant. S'en prendre aux plus faibles avec un motif aussi ridicule en soi qu'était la valeur du sang. Non il ne pouvait décidément le tolérer.

En outre, certains né-moldus possédaient un noyau magique bien plus puissant que ceux des sorciers de pures souches. Et il était courant de voir des sorciers né-moldus très réfléchis et intelligents, Hermione Granger en était le parfait exemple. Même s'il la trouvait franchement insupportable à exposer de trop son intelligence à son goût, et à donner des leçons de morales à tout-va. C'était une parfaite miss-je-sais-tout, et ce surnom lui correspondait merveilleusement bien. A vrai dire, il ne l'aimait pas non plus.

En réalité, il n'appréciait quasiment personne, même ses camarades de chambre, il les trouvait fades et sans intérêt. Et s'en était réciproque, il était l'exemple typique d'un monsieur personne. En première année, des gens avaient bien essayé de l'approcher, mais il avait tout fait pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Ainsi, au fil des années, ils avaient définitivement compris le message, car actuellement personne ne venait empiéter sur son espace privé. Il était définitivement quelqu'un de peu fréquentable.

La véritable raison sur son insociabilité, était son manque de confiance totale en autrui, mais aussi en soi. Les années qu'il avait passé dans son orphelinat moldu, l'avaient conduit à se forger une carapace afin de se protéger des autres. Victime d'une violence gratuite et d'un rejet infondé à son égard, il recherchait sans cesse la solitude. Et la fuite lui apparaissait comme la seule solution envisageable, pour éviter tout contact avec autrui.

En y pensant, il n'était pas si différent que le survivant, puisque tout comme lui ses parents avaient été tués, quelques temps après le meurtre des Longdubat par des mangemorts. Ils avaient tous les deux vécu similairement, l'un avec une grand-mère stricte et autoritaire, et l'autre dans un foutu orphelinat avec des enfants détestables et hargneux.

Mais contrairement à Longdubat, il ne portait pas son destin attaché à son cou. Et encore heureux, il souhaitait réellement ne pas faire partie d'une probable prochaine guerre. Pour lui, il n'était en rien concerné par ce conflit que ce soit les idéaux de la lumière ou ceux des Ténèbres, il s'en contrefichait. Il allait rester neutre.

Certes, ses parents avaient été froidement assassinés par des mangemorts, mais il ne les avait jamais connus, donc il n'abritait en lui aucune soif de vengeance. On pouvait le considérer comme un lâche, mais il ne voyait pas l'utilité de se battre contre des personnes pour en protéger d'autres. Non il s'en foutait royalement, lui qui avait toujours été solitaire, pourquoi risquerait-il sa vie pour des choses futiles, et surtout pour la sécurité d'autrui. Seule sa sécurité importait, et il en n'avait cure de celles des autres.

La voix du directeur qui s'éleva, le sortit soudain de ses pensées. Le vieux citronné, se tenait là comme d'habitude devant son pupitre, et tenait un discours d'un ton larmoyant semblant vouloir toucher le cœur des élèves, sur le retour de Voldemort. Lui, n'attendait juste une chose, c'était qu'il annonce quelle maison avait remportée cette année, la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Concernant, la coupe de Quidditch, il s'en fichait pas mal, il avait toujours détesté voler dans les airs, n'étant clairement pas doué pour se tenir correctement sur un balais.

« Les temps sont durs mes enfants, il va vous falloir beaucoup de courage pour affronter les futures épreuves ... » prononça le directeur en ne lâchant pas le survivant du regard.

Ne se sentant pas particulièrement concerné par ce discours sur Voldemort, il commença à observer discrètement, du coin de l'œil le trio magique. Son regard s'attarda, tout d'abord sur Neville Longdubat qui affichait un air dévasté, il s'appuya d'ailleurs sur l'épaule de son voisin, en essayant vainement de suivre le discours de Dumby. Mais le cœur n'y était pas, et ça se voyait.

Son regard passa ensuite sur ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger qui l'encadrèrent de chaque côté, et qui lui parurent eux aussi pas très en forme à en voir les yeux rougis de Granger, et le teint très pâle du jeune Weasley.

Finalement son regard se détourna complètement des lions pour se focaliser sur les serpents. Il remarqua, aussitôt que ceux-ci avaient un air réjouissant inscrits sur leur visage. En particulier Malfoy, il avait l'air de jubiler intérieurement, il aborda d'ailleurs un léger rictus en ne cessant de fixer joyeusement le trio. Ils étaient tous probablement ravis du grand retour de leur maître. Après tout, Serpentard rimait avec mangemorts, et la plupart des serpents étant les progénitures d'anciens partisans de Voldemort, il était fort probable qu'ils suivent leurs traces.

« Oui, ils étaient tous de potentiels futurs mangemorts, aucun doute la dessus » souffla avec certitude une petite voix dans sa tête.

Un coup de poing bien placé le sortit de sa contemplation, il tourna furieusement la tête vers la seule personne capable de faire une chose pareille. C'est-à-dire Luna Lovegood, jeune serdaigle de quatrième année, et complètement cinglée sur les bords, qui était jusqu'à présent la seule personne à lui adresser la parole. Pourtant, il lui parlait toujours froidement, montrant nettement son envie d'être seul, mais peu importe elle revenait toujours à la charge. Et elle était la seule à connaître son nom complet, ce qui le dérangeait amplement. Lui qui avait tant voulu être invisible aux yeux de tous, ne l'était pas vraiment et ça avait le don de l'agacer fortement.

\- Que veux-tu Lovegood ? _L'interrogea t-il d'un ton acide_

\- Harry, je voulais juste te prévenir que le directeur était sur le point de passer à l'annonce du classement des Quatre Maisons. _L'informa t-elle avec son habituel sourire gai._

\- D'accord, je te remercie. _Lui répondit-il simplement coupant court à toute discussion possible._

Il reporta donc son attention sur le vieux directeur, qui annonçait d'une voix forte le classement.

« Alors en dernière place nous trouvons la maison de Gryffondor avec 182 points » pas étonnant se dit-il avec Ombrage sur les pattes le survivant et ses amis avaient fait perdre de sacrés points à leur maison, surtout qu'il avait entendu que ceux-ci se rejoignaient régulièrement dans une salle pour s'entraîner sous les directives du survivant. Apparemment ils se préparaient à une éventuelle guerre, ce qui était entièrement compréhensible avec le retour de Voldemort.

« En troisième place nous trouvons la maison de Poufsouffle avec 225 points » continua t-il, ce n'était guère surprenant non plus, vu le nombre de points que leur retirait le professeur Rogue.

« La première place se joue donc entre la maison de Serpentard, et celle de Serdaigle » déclara le directeur d'un ton enjoué. Il attendit un bon moment, semblant vouloir créer du suspense. Mais sincèrement, c'était absolument raté, tout le monde pouvait dire avec certitude que c'était Serpentard qui remportera la coupe cette année. La bande de Malfoy avait tellement fait de la lèche auprès d'Ombrage, qu'ils étaient devenus en quelque sorte ses élèves favoris, ce qui leur avaient permis d'accumuler les points pour Serpentard.

Et ce fut sans surprise, lorsque le directeur annonça que finalement c'était bel et bien la maison de Serpentard qui était en tête du classement avec 342 points, et aussitôt la Grande Salle fut colorée aux couleurs de Serpentard. Les verts et argents devraient remercier à son humble avis Ombrage et Rogue, pour avoir contribué à leur victoire.

Indigné par tant de favoritisme, il lança de mauvaise foi : _« Sans eux, ils auraient très certainement partagé la dernière place au côté de Gryffondor, aucun doute là dessus »._

 **OoOoOo**

 **Le** **lendemain, dans le Poudlard Express**

Harry Potter trouva rapidement un compartiment vide, et s'y installa. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et tira ses bagages à l'intérieur du compartiment. Voyant que ses bagages encombraient entièrement la pièce déjà très étroite, il lança un simple _«_ _Reducto_ _»_ avec sa baguette, puis les rangea dans sa poche.

Par la suite, son attention se porta sur la seule vitre présente dans la petite pièce, mais il le regretta immédiatement lorsque celle-ci lui renvoya son reflet. A vrai dire, son physique le dégoûtait, mais au moins ça l'aidait à passer inaperçu.

En effet, il n'était pas ce qu'on appelait une beauté, il avait un physique disgracieux, et il ne faisait rien pour l'améliorer. Tant que ça l'aidait à rester dans l'ombre, et de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, ça lui convenait parfaitement d'avoir un visage laid. Il portait une ancienne paire de lunettes de forme arrondie, qui cachait ses beaux yeux de couleur émeraude. Sa peau était très sèche et très grasse, quant à ses cheveux, c'était un véritable petit nid d'oiseau, tout ébouriffés et emmêlés, pas qu'il y fasse grand chose pour qu'ils aient plus belle allure.

 _« Bon reprends-toi »_ se dit-il en se donnant une gifle mentale, il n'allait quand même pas passer son temps à s'apitoyer sur son physique ingrat. Pas que ça le préoccupait tant, mais il devait plus penser à ses études, et en ce moment même, à son grand retour à l'orphelinat qu'il appréhendait énormément.

En attendant, que le trajet se termine, il décida de sortir son livre de sorts et d'enchantements de niveau 6 et débuta sa lecture,pour s'avancer quelque peu dans son programme scolaire.

Quand son train arriva enfin à destination, à la gare de King's Cross, il descendit précipitamment du train, passa du côté moldu et regarda aux alentours, semblant attendre quelqu'un. Malheureusement, au bout de quelques minutes, il se rendit compte que personne ne viendrait le chercher. Il pensait qu'au moins que quelqu'un du personnel se serait déplacé pour le conduire à l'orphelinat, mais apparemment c'était trop demandé. Il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul.

En fouillant dans ses larges poches, il trouva une petite liasse de billet moldu, pas qu'il soit riche, mais il gardait toujours sur lui de l'argent moldu, en cas de besoin. Ce qui était le cas actuellement. Il allait devoir donc prendre le bus moldu qu'il préférait largement au Magicobus.

Le trajet en Magicobus était comment dire, assez, non très turbulent, et fait non négligeable à prendre en compte, était que la vitesse à laquelle roulait le transport était juste phénoménale. Ce qui accentua davantage son envie de prendre un simple transport moldu. Il ne souhaitait absolument pas se blesser en cours de route.

C'était donc résolu qu'il se dirigea vers l'arrêt du bus, et attendit seulement quelques minutes avant que le bus n'arrive. Le trajet se déroula silencieusement, il paraissait calme en apparence mais en réalité il était la proie d'une angoisse grandissante.

 **OoOoOo**

 **Une demi-heure plus tard,**

Après être descendu du bus, il marcha tendu et lentement en direction de son orphelinat qui lui inspirait que dégoût et aversion. Il haïssait tant cet endroit qui lui renvoyait en pleine face l'image de son enfance brisée.

Il se tendit davantage lorsqu'il vit un vieux bâtiment sinistre et déglingué, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, se dresser devant ses yeux. L'orphelinat Wool, un endroit maudit ou il avait connu une sombre enfance. Il espérait grandement que les vacances passeraient rapidement, afin qu'il retourne le plus vite possible à Poudlard, le seul lieu où il se sentait encore chez lui.

« Bon allez courage mon petit t'as juste deux petits mois à tenir ici » s'encouragea t-il.

Aussitôt dit, il franchit courageusement la porte d'entrée de la grande bâtisse, en quelques pas il pénétra dans l'immense Hall de l'orphelinat, qui était inhabituellement vide à cette heure-ci. Il n'y avait seulement que quelques pensionnaires de jeunes âges environ d'une dizaine d'années, qui étaient présents dans la grande pièce.

Par ailleurs, ils s'écartèrent vivement de lui sur son passage. Ah oui il avait presque oublié qu'il était craint par tous ici. On l'appelait monstre, et l'accusait toujours de multiples crimes qu'il aurait vraisemblablement commis. Un jour, il avait même été interpellé par les forces de l'ordre moldues, pour la disparition mystérieuse d'un jeune orphelin qui semblait s'être évaporé dans la nature.

Par la barbe de Merlin, il n'était qu'un simple sorcier pas un criminel. D'accord, il admettait ne pas être un banal moldu, mais il n'avait rien fait pour mériter tous ces regards apeurés provenant des plus jeunes pensionnaires. Quoique, il les comprenait parfaitement, ses « ennemis » faisaient constamment circuler de fausses rumeurs à son sujet. Ne pouvant plus l'atteindre physiquement, il essayèrent de l'affaiblir mentalement. Ce qui fonctionna d'ailleurs remarquablement bien.

En effet, ils ne pouvaient plus s'acharner sur lui, du moins physiquement. Lorsqu'il avait découvert ses pouvoirs magiques à l'âge de 8 ans, il en avait fait un peu usage pour se défendre contre ces tortionnaires. C'est ainsi, un beau matin, que ces abrutis après l'avoir cherché, c'étaient tous trouvés, les mains liées derrière le dos, et pendus par les pieds aux branches d'un arbre.

Depuis ce fameux jour, ils l'évitèrent comme une peste ce qui l'arrangeait plutôt bien. Néanmoins, ce jour marquait aussi le début de son isolement total des autres, orchestrés par ses anciens tortionnaires. Ils le firent passer pour ce qu'il n'avait jamais été. En l'accusant à tort pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis comme le vol, ou des cas d'abus sur certains orphelins. Ce qui était complètement faux. Il était même certain, que c'était encore la manœuvre de ses ennemis, pour salir davantage sa réputation. Après tout, ils avaient l'habitude de maltraiter les autres.

C'est ainsi, qu'il devint aux yeux des autres enfants un être malfaisant et diabolique, tandis qu'aux yeux des adultes il devint un bon à rien, baignant dans la délinquance.

D'ailleurs, c'était la raison pour laquelle il détestait grandement cet endroit. Tant il était inconnu aux yeux de tous à Poudlard, tant il était connu et pas dans le bon sens du terme, par tous ici.

Merde, il aurait tellement voulu que son séjour à l'orphelinat,soit similaire à celui dans son école. Il aurait tant voulu être inexistant aux yeux des autres pensionnaires, mais non il ne l'était pas. Les regards de dégoûts et apeurés des autres le transpercèrent de toutes parts, et les paroles rudes qu'il entendit à son sujet étaient encore plus tranchantes qu'une lame de rasoir.

Au moins à Poudlard, il n'avait pas droit à ce genre de traitement. Certes il aspirait toujours à la solitude, mais concrètement c'était son choix. En outre, sa maison aussi, l'aidait à passer inaperçu. Les Serdaigles étant de nature ambitieux et réfléchis, agissaient souvent de manière autonome. La seule chose qui les préoccupaient tant, c'était de cartonner dans leurs études.

Et fort heureusement, ce n'étaient pas des tyrans comme les serpents, ils ne s'en prenaient jamais aux plus faibles. Et insignifiant comme il était, il se doutait fortement qu'on ait pu remarquer son existence pour vouloir l'embêter ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

« Pourquoi ai-je une vie si merdique ... » souffla t-il après avoir rencontré pour la énième fois un regard de terreur posé sur lui comme s'il était le diable en personne.

 **OoOoOo**

 **Dans sa chambre étroite,**

Allongé sur son lit, et emmitouflé sous une légère couverture, Harry essaya désespéramment de trouver le sommeil. Mais en vain, ces efforts étaient inutiles. Ruminant sur son lit, il se ressassa les événements de la journée d'aujourd'hui. Qui s'était foutrement mal passée, sachant qu'il était de retour les pensionnaires semblaient avoir redoublés de force pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

 **Flash-** **back**

Ne supportant plus de recevoir les coups d'œils incessants des autres enfants. Il quitta précipitamment le grand Hall, pour monter directement dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il arriva au seuil de la porte,il l'ouvrit machinalement ne se doutant de rien, mais ce fut à cet instant précis qu'un liquide poisseux se renversa sur lui.

Que s'était-il donc passé ? La réponse lui vint de sitôt lorsqu'il remarqua un saut à ses pieds et le fil qui le rattachait au dessus de la porte. Apparemment quelqu'un avait voulu lui faire une petite blague de mauvais goût. Était-ce surprenant ? Non, il en avait l'habitude après tout.

Par contre celle-ci était réellement de mauvais goût,sérieusement il était entièrement couvert d'une substance gluante et collante à souhait, c'était juste dégueulasse.

« Beurk une deuxième douche s'impose je suppose ... » maugréa t-il de mauvaise humeur.

 **Fin du Flash-** **back**

Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas eu le courage de descendre pour le dîner du soir, d'une part il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement voir l'air réjouissant de ceux qui avaient planifié de lui jouer un tour. D'autre part, il ne supportait affreusement pas de recevoir des regards scrutateurs sur lui, qui ne pensaient qu'à le juger. Les commentaires sur sa démarche « diablotine » et sa façon de manger tel un « malpropre » selon eux, étaient hautement déplaisants.

Rahhhh il en avait plus qu'assez de cette vie merdique.

En outre, les paroles tranchantes des autres l'atteignirent toujours autant, la preuve il avait passé la moitié de son temps,réfugié sous sa couette, à pleurer silencieusement. Enfin, il avait bien essayé de se contenir, mais il n'avait pas pu, même s'il se persuadait du contraire le regard des autres l'affectait toujours autant.

Parfois, il se comportait si pitoyablement, en se laissant aller comme ça. Néanmoins, être constamment ciblé par les autres, était certes pénible et affligeant, mais sûrement pas chose facile.

« Oui pas du tout facile ... Reprends-toi mon vieux, tu resteras ici juste deux mois.. Juste deux mois... Deux longs mois...» gémit-il faiblement.

 **OoOoOo**

 **Le 30 juillet 1996, Orphelinat** **Wool**

Plus d'un mois s'était déjà écoulé depuis le grand retour d'Harry à son orphelinat moldu. Un mois interminable au goût du jeune homme, qui eut l'impression d'avoir été renfermé au fond d'un cachot sombre et humide, totalement coupé du monde.

En ce beau matin, tandis que les rayons du soleil commencèrent à pénétrer dans la chambre en l'éclairant progressivement, Harry peina à se réveiller. La veille, il avait beaucoup tardé, mais il avait désiré ardemment achever sa lecture avant de dormir. Après tout, il ne restait plus qu'un tout petit mois avant sa rentrée en sixième année. Naturellement, il souhaitait être en avance sur son programme scolaire, de plus il ne leur restait plus qu'une année avant leur ASPIC, ce qui n'était pas très rassurant.

« Bon allez on se lève, faut surtout pas que je rate le petit déjeuner ! » se commanda t-il, déterminé à reprendre un peu de force pour être en bonne forme le jour de la rentrée.

Après un énième soupir, il se résigna à se lever difficilement de son lit. De suite, il se dirigea vers l'unique meuble en bois de la pièce, le placard qui contenait toutes ces affaires scolaires ainsi que quelques vêtements de seconde main. Il en sortit des habits propres, afin de se vêtir. Il se trouva globalement correct dans sa tenue qui se composait d'un pantalon large, d'un pull en laine et d'une veste en toile. Bon d'accord, sa tenue n'avait rien de si extraordinaire, mais concrètement il s'enfichait pas mal, tant que ça tenait chaud ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Étant le week-end, les douches communes devaient être remplies, et n'étant pas d'humeur à exposer son petit corps maigrichon à la vue de tous, il décida qu'aujourd'hui il allait devoir s'en levant légèrement les bras, une odeur nauséabonde d'égout et de pieds, lui vint au nez. Sur le coup, il admit sentir affreusement mauvais, mais il allait devoir y faire avec.

« Punaise je déteste vraiment les week-ends ! » s'exclama t-il en exprimant son mécontentement visible.

Il consentit finalement à sortir de sa chambre, après s'être lancé un sort mineur pour atténuer quelque peu sa puanteur, ne voulant pas forcément être raillé la dessus par les autres. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au réfectoire, étrangement peu peuplé pour un dimanche, il déposa de quoi se nourrir sur son plateau, avant de s'asseoir sur une table vide proche de la sortie.

Alors qu'il mangea en silence, il aperçut au loin trois silhouettes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, s'approcher lentement de lui. Ses pires ennemis. Arrivés à sa hauteur l'un d'eux pris la parole.

\- Oh mais qui voilà ? Monsieur l'abominable nabot binoclard mal zappé ! Prononça Jason, un garçon bien baraqué de son âge et très arrogant par dessus tout.

\- Et encore tu es bien gentil avec lui, Jason. Il est bien pire que ça, non mais regarde moi ces horribles cheveux ! _Déclara le si détestable nippon du groupe dont toutes les filles en raffolaient._

Yuta, sans doute le plus populaire des trois, ne mâchait pas ses mots quand il s'agissait de rabaisser les gens qu'il trouvait repoussant à ses yeux. Il le haïssait particulièrement, puisqu'il avait été le premier à le rejeter à l'âge de 4 ans. Le jugeant faible et chétif, il ne le trouva pas assez digne de son attention. A partir de ce moment, il fut l'objet d'un mépris flagrant et pesant par celui-ci, qui incita son cercle d'amis très vaste à l'époque, à suivre son exemple et à le rejeter à leur tour.

\- Peu importe les mecs ... _répliqua le dernier du groupe,_ _Nathaniel._

Nathaniel. Son ancien ami. Le seul avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié, le seul en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance. Mais qui avait été brisé à l'âge de 7 ans quand il avait fait part à ce dernier de ses inhabituels dons. Au départ, il avait juste rigolé, ne le prenant visiblement pas au sérieux. Cependant, lorsqu'il lui avait fait une petite démonstration en brûlant le chevet du lit, pour lui prouver qu'il ne plaisantait en rien, il en avait été effrayé. A tel point, qu'il ne voulut plus l'approcher, le traitant d'anomalie.

Perdre une amitié c'était une chose, mais voir ce soi-disant ami traîner avec ses pires ennemis, en commençant à lui faire des coups bas à son tour, c'était encore plus douloureux. Désormais, il ne devait compter que sur lui-même.

\- Nous n'allons quand même pas converser avec ce type répugnant, et piteux. _Acheva Nathaniel avec un air de dégoût présent sur le visage._

Suite à cette réplique, il fulmina de rage et de colère. Ce sale traître, si lui était répugnant qu'en était-il de lui ? Certes il admettait sans cesse qu'il ne valait que dalle, mais concrètement Nathaniel paraissait encore plus misérable que lui. Il n'était même pas conscient que Jason et Yuta le prenaient juste pour un gentil toutou serviable qui disait amen à tous leurs désirs.

\- Nathaniel d'habitude ton avis m'importe peu, _rétorqua Yuta à son intention tandis que ce dernier baissait la tête honteux d'avoir désobéit aux ordres de son cher leader._

« Un vrai chien miteux ma parole, il n'avait assurément aucune fierté en lui .» songea Harry.

\- Mais je dois admettre que tu as parfaitement raison sur ce point. Je ne vais pas gaspiller ma salive pour ce minable. Allons nous-en ! _Ajouta le nippon avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'éloigner en incitant silencieusement les autres à le suivre._

Qu'il se la jouait cet enfoiré de Yuta, « ne pas gaspiller sa salive pour ce minable » avait-il dit, il le prenait pour un idiot n'est-ce pas ? Sortir une excuse aussi médiocre n'était pas possible.

Curieusement, il veillait toujours, après quelques joutes verbales, à s'éclipser en douceur de la conversation. Un comportement qui était typiquement digne d'un lâche de son genre. Apparemment, il était terrifié à l'idée de s'attirer ses foudres en plein public. Ayant visiblement peur de se prendre une bonne raclée, qui porterait un coup fatal à sa formidable côte de popularité. Vraiment pathétique.

Se soucier de son image pour lui, c'était au delà du ridicule, puisque c'était une chose qu'il ne faisait et ne ferait évidement jamais.

Bref, il décida qu'il n'allait pas s'attarder davantage la dessus. Sinon sa journée risquait d'être bien pourrie. Quoique elle l'était peut-être déjà assez à cause de ces emmerdeurs.

La journée se passa sans aucun incident nouveau. Harry s'était tenu en retrait pendant toute la journée, en restant soigneusement cloîtré dans sa chambre. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'on le sortait de ces gonds, il préféra se réfugier sous un arbre pour respirer un bon coup. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'en avait pas eu besoin, puisque pour une fois il s'était senti léger comme une plume. Comme si la confrontation de ce matin avec Yuta et sa bande d'andouilles n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Il était actuellement aux alentours de 23h30, et il se tenait droit devant la fenêtre, observant avec une lueur de fascination au fond des yeux, le ciel étoilé. Dans une demie heure, ce serait son anniversaire, qui pour lui n'était qu'un jour comme tant d'autres. Néanmoins, chaque 30 juillet, il avait pris pour habitude de contempler le ciel nocturne, en tentant désespérément d'apercevoir une étoile filante. Mais, bien entendu, il attendait qu'il soit minuit avant de faire toujours le même vœux. Celui d'être une autre personne que l'être insignifiant qu'il était.

Il savait clairement que c'était totalement absurde et insensé. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. De plus, il le faisait juste pour la routine, rien d'autre, pas qu'il espérait que son vœu se réalise.

« Oui juste pour la routine ... » souffla t-il en se démentant incessamment.

Lorsque l'horloge indiqua enfin qu'il était minuit pile et après s'être soufflé un pathétique « joyeux anniversaire », il repéra rapidement une étoile filante. Cependant, au lieu de répéter son habituel vœu qu'il faisait chaque année, il prononça autre chose à la place.

« J'aimerais tant avoir de l'importance au moins aux yeux d'une personne ...De compter pour quelqu'un ... D'exister tout simplement. Est-ce trop demandé ?» murmura t-il faiblement ne se rendant pas compte qu'un halo de lumière dorée commençait entièrement à l'envelopper.

 **OoOoOo**

 **Au** **même moment,**

Dans un sombre manoir reculé et entouré d'une vaste forêt, permettant de le camoufler aux yeux des moldus, mais aussi de ceux des sorciers, vivait un jeune homme d'une quarantaine d'année depuis son évasion de la prison d'Azkaban, il y a maintenant deux mois.

Rabastan Lestrange, c'était le nom qu'on lui avait donné. Il était un homme de grande taille, aux épaules larges, possédant des cheveux longs et raides. Aussi, il disposait des traits aristocratiques et d'un visage lisse. Auparavant, il aurait été considéré comme un bel homme, mais son séjour à Azkaban l'avait complètement métamorphosé. En effet, avec un teint aussi cireux, des cernes profonds et ses yeux gorgés de sang, il faisait peur à voir.

Assis sur son fauteuil métallique, il contempla longuement la tapisserie de la famille Lestrange accrochée au mur, sur laquelle figuraient tous les noms des personnes ayant un jour appartenu à sa famille. Aussi, leurs dates de naissance et de décès, et leurs filiations y étaient présents. Les seuls vivants parmi cette longue série de noms, restaient son frère Rodolphus Lestrange et lui-même.

« Qu'il se sentait seul à regarder cette tapisserie qui montrait l'arbre généalogique de leur famille » réalisa t-il amèrement. En ce jour qui correspondait à la perte de tous ses êtres chers, il aurait tant souhaité que son frère soit présent pour le soutenir. Mais son dit frère logeait en compagnie de sa folle furieuse d'épouse dans le manoir des Malefoy, et ne lui adressait quasiment plus la parole depuis leur évasion d'Azkaban. Par moment, il se sentait donc atrocement seul dans cette grande bâtisse, néanmoins il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la quitter, ce lieu lui rappelait incessamment les souvenirs de son ancienne vie. Qui lui firent tantôt du bien, tantôt du mal.

Autrefois, il y vivait heureux avec sa femme Evanna, aujourd'hui défunte, du moins jusqu'à la naissance de son fils. Son fils, un fils qu'il n'avait jamais pu connaître, un fils qu'il n'avait pu jamais prendre dans ses bras, un fils qui lui avait été arraché de force par ceux qui condamnaient radicalement les actions des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelle ironie !

« N'y pense pas, n'y pense plus, tu ne dois pas y penser, du moins pour aujourd'hui » se raisonna t-il mais en vain la rage qu'il ressentit à ce moment était indescriptible.

Cette date correspondait à la naissance de son fils, mais aussi au jour de sa disparition brutale. Ce jour, sa femme avait été froidement assassinée par le camp adverse, qui avait profité de son état de faiblesse après son accouchement pour l'achever. Quant à son bébé, il semblait s'être complètement volatilisé, très certainement enlevé par les assaillants de sa mère. Et puis deux jours plus tard, son corps sans vie lui avait été apporté par les membres de son camp.

Et le seul responsable de cette effroyable tragédie était ceux qui prétendaient défendre les "bonnes causes". Laissez le rire, ils n'étaient en aucun cas mieux qu'eux, après tout ils n'avaient eu aucun scrupule à s'en prendre à une femme sans défense et un nouveau-né.

« Il faut vraiment je me calme, le moment est mal choisi pour me laisser aller à mes sombres pensées » se souffla t-il désespéramment. Il ferma les yeux un court instant pour reprendre ses esprits mais l'horloge qui annonça les minuits passés le réveilla d'un coup.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon Raiden » lâcha t-il silencieusement avec un sourire vague et triste aux lèvres. S'il avait été en vie, aujourd'hui ça aurait été son seizième anniversaire. Que le temps passe vite, il s'en souvenait encore de la période pendant laquelle il appréhendait grandement d'être père et Evanna d'être mère. Oh il se demandait aussi en permanence s'il deviendrait un parent exemplaire. C'était vraiment la bonne époque !

Après s'être ressassé un bon nombre de souvenirs, il se redressa et s'apprêta lentement à quitter la pièce, mais se retourna pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la tapisserie familiale. Et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

« NON ! Non ... Non ... cela ne pouvez pas être possible n'est-ce-pas ? » se dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

La date de décès qui figurait sous le nom complet de son fils s'était effacée. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Il avait vu le corps inerte de son nouveau-né de ses propres yeux. C'était tout simplement impossible, mais la tapisserie était magique et transcrivait uniquement les dates exactes de naissance et de décès de sa famille. Et en aucun cas, jusqu'à présent une date avait été supprimée, ce n'était vraiment pas habituel. Il n'y comprenait plus rien, et son cœur qui battait de plus en plus fort, n'arrangeait en rien sa situation.

Au bout d'un certain temps, les battements de son cœur se calmèrent mais un sentiment qu'il avait refoulé depuis bien longtemps commença à l'envahir complètement : l'ESPOIR.

 **RAIDEN SEBASTIAN LESTRANGE**

 **1980 -  
**

XxXXxX

 **A suivre**

 _Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires ! Je compte éventuellement faire une relecture pour corriger les fautes que je_ _ _repère_ , et poster une nouvelle version modifiée. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire est mienne.

Désolée pour l'attente ~

 **Une Nouvelle Vie**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Le lendemain matin,**

 **Orphelinat Wool**

Un premier rayon de soleil indiscret filtrant entre les rideaux tira Harry de son long sommeil mouvementé. La veille, celui-ci avait ressenti une douleur infinie, si profonde qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

A mesure que la nuit avançait, cette souffrance inédite s'en voyait empirer considérablement sans qu'il n'en sache véritablement la dans l'obscurité totale et à court de souffle, le pauvre adolescent souffrait le martyr en se recroquevillant continuellement sur lui-même.

Une pénible courbature accompagnant son réveil lui fit atrocement mal, au point qu'il soit incapable de s'assoir sur son matelas froissé. Prenant appui sur ses coudes, il tenta de se relever à nouveau mais c'était peine perdue il n'arrivait pas à soutenir son poids. De plus, ses membres engourdis qui refusaient de lui obéir, le dispensaient formellement de bouger.

Soupirant de lassitude,il passa une main sur son visage fatigué qui lui parut étonnamment plus fin que d'habitude. Curieusement, sa propre main lui apparut également bien plus petite qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. D'autant plus que ladite main n'avait jamais été aussi douce et tendre au touché, lui procurant presque une vague d'émotions apaisantes.

« Quelle étrange sensation ! »s'évoqua t-il intérieurement en ouvrant les yeux pour scruter attentivement ses deux mains.

Une minute.

C'était tout bonnement impossible que ses mains lui appartiennent. Les siennes étaient grandes, laides et sales, sans vouloir être dur avec lui-même. Tandis que celles-ci paraissaient petites et plutôt charmantes. Ses ongles qui étaient ordinairement cassés, poussiéreux et noircis, semblaient à présent étonnamment blanchâtres, soignés et bien coupés.

Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond... Que lui arrivait-il !?

Il devait fort probablement être en plein rêve, c'était la seule explication plausible. Ses mains ne pouvaient pas avoir rétréci du jour au lendemain. Il n'y comprenait décidément plus rien. Puis, le sentiment de panique qui l'assaillit à cet instant précis, n'arrangeait en rien sa situation pour le moins troublante.

Sans compter qu'un autre détail qu'il avait relevé tout à l'heure, lui revint brusquement en mémoire et le perturba plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. En effet, il s'en souvint avec certitude qu'il avait ressenti exactement la même sensation singulière lorsqu'il avait effleuré son visage du bout des doigts.

Ce fut là que la réalité le frappa. Il écarquilla grandement les yeux lorsqu'il constata que les changements physiques ne s'étaient peut-être pas seulement opérés au niveau de ses mains. Il s'affola immensément en s'imaginant les scénarios les plus improbables possibles.

Craignant que ses pires craintes aient pris formes, il se releva hâtivement de son lit tout en faisant abstraction de son corps endolori. Sur le moment, la seule chose qui importait c'était de vérifier si ses doutes se révélaient bel et bien justifiés.

Sans perdre de temps, il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers l'unique meuble de la pièce, plus précisément son vieux placard en bois où il rangeait ses affaires et le peu de vêtements qu'il possédait. Il l'ouvrit précipitamment et se pencha aussitôt sur son manteau en laine qu'il fouilla sans plus attendre pour mettre la main sur un objet précis - son miroir de poche.

Une fois fait, il contempla son reflet dans le miroir. Puis, il poussa un long cri lorsqu'il ne reconnut pas la personne qui lui rendit son regard. Il était totalement méconnaissable, était-ce une illusion !? Le parfait étranger que le miroir montrait ne pouvait pas être lui, n'est-ce pas !?

Son visage, autrefois disgracieux et désagréable, était à présent pâle, fin et lisse dépourvu de toute pilosité même autour de ses lèvres pleines. Quant à ses yeux, la couleur verte émeraude avait laissé sa place à un bleu cristal surprenant qui semblait changer de couleur dans la lumière tamisée, passant du bleu au vert, à l'ambre, et ainsi de suite. Sans oublier qu'il n'avait plus un nid d'oiseau sur la tête, mais de longs cheveux lisses et soyeux de couleur jais qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules.

 _Canon_ , c'était le mot exact pour désigner le visage attractif qu'il découvrait avec enthousiasme. On pourrait presque le confondre avec un parfait sang pur tant ses traits du visage semblaient aristocratiques.

Sans omettre le fait qu'il disposait à présent d'une silhouette androgyne qu'il ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Effectivement, son corps avait également subi des transformations notables - il semblait avoir rétréci de quelques centimètres et ses courbes étaient devenues plus féminines.

Son état d'excitation retomba aussi vite qu'il s'était manifesté. Ce visage qu'il voyait pour la première fois, n'était pas le sien. De même, ce nouveau corps dans lequel il se sentait étranger ne lui appartenait nullement.

Le sorcier s'effondra lourdement sur son lit, d'un air évasif. Qu'en était-il de la raison de ce soudain changement physique ? Les réponses qui lui vinrent en tête lui parurent aussi farfelues qu'invraisemblables.

Réponse 1 : Une transmigration des âmes.

Son âme a été transféré dans un nouveau corps. Il s'agit d'une hypothèse pour le moins probable mais avec la magie même l'impossible devenait possible. Toutefois, ce processus d'échange ne pourra qu'opérer si le propriétaire de ce corps physique est mort.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que celui-ci soit vivant, pour que son âme puisse regagner son ancien corps.

Réponse 2 : Un héritage magique.

Dans le monde de la magie, un sorcier voit son héritage magique s'éveiller à son seizième anniversaire. Pourtant, celui-ci ne possédait aucun attribut correspondant à une créature magique, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait aucun changement notable dans son comportement.

S'il avait été par exemple un _incube_ ou un _veela_ , il aurait très certainement eu des pulsions sexuelles, ou dans le cas du _veela_ eut le besoin primaire de trouver son âme sœur. Puis, s'il s'était transformé en _vampire,_ il aurait eu forcément une envie urgente de sang frais et disposerait éventuellement de canines. Enfin, s'il avait été changé en _ange,_ en _elfe_ ou en _démon,_ il aurait disposé des attributs les caractérisant chacun - des ailes, des oreilles pointus et des cornes.

Or, lui n'avait rien de cela. Il était incontestablement le même : il avait toujours ce complexe infériorité qui le bouffait de l'intérieur. C'était étonnant mais même dans ce corps qui lui paraissait pourtant parfait, il se sentait encore petit et insignifiant.

Réponse 3 : Un sortilège maléfique.

De nature très perspicace, le jeune Harry prit en considération une toute autre possibilité qui s'avérait bien plus probable que les deux premières qu'il avait précédemment évoquées. On lui avait peut-être imposé un sort de magie noire à sa naissance qui aurait invraisemblablement modifié son apparence.

S'il agissait d'un maléfice, visiblement il avait réussi à s'en libérer. Comment ? Sûrement pas en prononçant le contre-sort. La déduction qu'il fit, c'était que la durée du sort devait être limitée dans le temps, et qu'à son seizième anniversaire il disparaissait de lui-même.

Quel galère.

Il espérait sincèrement que cette hypothèse soit fausse et infondée. Si elle se révélait être juste, il ne sut pas s'il serait en mesure de le supporter. Cette idée absurde qu'il puisse avoir vécu depuis tout ce temps dans un corps qui ne lui appartiendrait guère, lui parut inconcevable.

Certes il n'existait pas vraiment, mais il refusait tout de même qu'on lui enlève son identité qui le rattachait à ce monde.

« Ma vie n'est quand même pas construit sur un tissu de mensonges ! » cogita t-il anxieusement.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tirer cette histoire au clair, et de retrouver son apparence d'origine - même s'il avait peu d'espoirs. Il se refusait d'y croire, et puis il ne sentit franchement pas à son aise dans ce nouveau corps.

Il était presque certain qu'avec ce physique parfait, il ne serait plus aussi transparent qu'il l'était jusqu'à présent. Attirer l'attention, était une chose qu'il haïssait par dessus tout. Il n'y pouvait se résoudre, même si ce visage venait à être le sien il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour retrouver son corps d'autrefois.

Sans oublier, qu'avec le retour de Voldemort, s'il se pointait à Poudlard avec cette nouvelle apparence il était fort probable qu'on le soupçonne d'être un mangemort en déguisement. En outre, durant cette sixième année le ministère de magie renforcerait sans doute sécurité dans tout l'établissement magique en envoyant une dizaine d'aurors assurer leur protection.

Il avait presque envie d'exploser de rire. Ces pauvres crâneurs du ministère surveilleront uniquement de près le si fabuleux survivant. Ils s'en ficheront pas mal des autres, enfin il plaignit surtout les Serpentards qui seront fortement ostracisés par ceux-ci.

D'autre part, pratiquement tous les Serpents baignaient dans la magie noire, bien qu'ils ne le montraient ouvertement. Oui, ils pourraient tous devenir un jour de dangereux criminels, alors ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit dans la ligne de mire du camp de la lumière.

Parfois, il ressentait une certaine empathie à leur égard en songeant qu'ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de s'engager au service de Lord Voldemort. Qu'il ne les enviait pas ! Être né dans une famille de mangemorts ne signifiait qu'une chose, adhérer aux desseins obscurs d'un fou furieux qui défendait fermement des suprématistes.

Il en était de même pour les familles qui se rangeaient fièrement dans le camp opposé, en l'occurrence celui de la Lumière. Ses parents -les Potter - avait commis l'erreur fatale d'afficher ouvertement leur camp, et cela leur avait coûté la vie.

Enfin, tout cela pour dire qu'il était assurément loin d'être aussi imprudent. Celui-ci ne correspondait ni au profil d'un mangemort ordinaire ni à celui d'un brave auror, tant il était insignifiant qu'aucun camp ne voudrait de lui.

Pas que ça le dérangeait, au contraire celui lui arrangeait bien les affaires puisqu'ils ne désirait en aucun cas être impliqué dans une guerre sans pitié et sans limites qui risquait de survenir dans très peu de temps.

Cependant, s'il révélait son nouveau visage au grand jour, on le soupçonnerait très vite de manœuvrer dans l'ombre au service du camp adverse. Malheureusement, il ressemblait traits pour traits à ces foutus sangs purs extrémistes, ce qui empirerait davantage sa situation s'il débarquait à Poudlard comme cela.

De ce fait, le seul moyen pour éviter qu'une méprise ait lieu, était de dissimuler sa nouvelle apparence. Inutile de songer au Polynectar qui était limité dans le temps, ou encore à un sortilège de désillusion qui ne pourrait pas tremper l'œil vigilent des faire ? Se grattant la tête, puis le menton, il réfléchissait longuement. Soudain, un vague souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

Il était presque certain d'avoir lu un passage précis contenu dans son nouveau manuel, intitulé _Les 100 Objets Magiques interdits à la vente,_ qui traitait du sujet. Se relevant avec précipitation de son lit, il se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers son placard pour sortir son précieux livre qu'il feuilleta immédiatement.

Il consulta les grands thèmes :

 _\- Manipulation de l'esprit : l'œil superficiel d'Azalae p.12, l'arc mélodieuse p.23, le fer abyssal p.52_

 _\- Suppresseur de magie : p.47,69,85,86 88,95_

 _\- Soumission permanente : Devin p.35, Épée chantante p59, Collier d'Obéissance p.81_

 _\- Attraction mortelle : Envoûtement p.26, la flûte du serpent p.48_

 _\- Rapport de force : Sceau maudit p.78, œil d'esprit clos p.93_

 _\- Protection infaillible : Talisman de dragons p.22, Armures magiques p.36-37, p.45, p.90_

 _\- Transformations physiques : Médaillon d'altération p.25, pendentifs magiques p.72-73_

Bon commençons.

Le seul thème le concernant, c'était celui qui portait sur les transformations physiques. Tout d'abord, le médaillon d'altération n'apportait que quelques modifications, et cela ne convenait pas à ses attentes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à vérifier si un pendentif magique pourrait éventuellement correspondre à ses critères, celui d'un changement radical.

 _Lydroselin,_ un pendentif magique qui permet à son utilisateur de corriger précisément les défauts du visage, et d'en adoucir considérablement les traits.

Ce n'était clairement pas ce qu'il convoitait, songea t-il amèrement. Ce pendentif visait à améliorer le physique, or lui ce qu'il souhaitait c'était de redevenir précocement déglingué, laid et repoussant, ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué à saisir.

 _Lapidyosus_ , un pendentif magique qui permet d'enlaidir considérablement un visage, d'en durcir les traits et d'en ajouter des blessures profondes.

Encore non. Cet objet magique transformait son utilisateur en une personne laide, néanmoins il voulait retrouver son ancien visage. S'il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur le bon pendentif, il serait dans de beaux draps - autant ne pas retourner à Poudlard, son absence ne sera même pas remarquée.

Hors de question, il devait impérativement démarrer sa nouvelle année dans le seul but de consulter les livres dans la réserve pour trouver des réponses à ce changement soudain. Il était tant troublé, qu'il venait à s'interroger sur son identité incertain.

Bon reprenons.

 _Vitaelia,_ un pendentif magique qui permet de posséder le physique rêvé.

C'était exactement ce qu'il recherchait.

Les instructions étaient précises dans le manuel, pour reprendre l'apparence convoitée il lui suffisait de la visualiser en tête et le tour était joué. En revanche, ce pendentif puisait énormément dans le noyau magique de son utilisateur, et avait comme tout objet magique des effets secondaires : atroces maux de têtes et une fatigue permanente.

Enfin, ce n'était très grave en soi, il porterait le pendentif pendant la journée, et l'enlèverait le soir avant de se coucher. Ce qui lui permettrait d'économiser son énergie, et d'éviter à tout prix l'épuisement total. S'il venait à s'écrouler en plein milieu d'un couloir, il se ferait démasquer à coup sûr.

Et, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Merlin, il serait définitivement perdu si un quelconque sorcier parvenait à voir à travers son déguisement. Puis, on l'accuserait fort probablement d'être un partisan de Voldemort pour avoir infiltré l'école de sorcellerie.

Il devait être tout le temps sur ses gardes, surveiller ses arrières. Bon, avant cela il fallait impérativement qu'il se procure ce pendentif magique. C'était un objet de magie noire, il présumait donc que sa vente était strictement interdite.

Néanmoins, le _Vitaelia_ ne semblait pas être pas un objet rare car il était régulièrement mis en vente dans le marché noir. La chance lui souriait étonnamment pour une fois, pas qu'il allait s'en plaindre hein.

Seulement pour l'obtenir, celui-ci devait inévitablement emprunter l'Allée des Embrumes pour se rendre dans une enseigne sinistre répondant au nom de ses propriétaires _Barjow et Beurk_. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose sur cette rue commerçante, hormis le fait que les boutiques qui s'y trouvaient proposaient des articles, accessoires ou produits de magie noire. D'après les dires, cette rue commerçante était décrite comme un endroit sombre et menaçant fréquenté par des mangemorts en exercice.

Puis, il ne savait même pas comment s'y rendre. L'envie n'y était pas mais il devait nécessairement mettre la main sur ce fichu pendentif, il s'agissait de là d'une question de vie ou de mort. Il n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser en plus, il allait devoir faire fonctionner ses neurones pour trouver vite une solution à ce problème.

Attendez.

Il pouvait très bien accéder au Chemin de Traverse en venant à pied de l'Allée des Embrumes - même si la plupart des sorciers préféraient faire le trajet par la poudre de cheminette ou par le transplanage -, dans ce cas c'était valable pour le sens inverse.

Il lui suffisait donc de suivre les types douteux pour se rendre à l'Allée des Embrumes en passant par le Chemin de Traverse. C'était tellement évident, et dire qu'il se tracassait la tête depuis tout à l'heure pour rien.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de trop réfléchir.

 **OoOoOo**

 **Dans sa chambre étroite,**

Affichant un air ennuyé et les bras en croix, Harry se reluqua à travers son miroir de poche. Ensuite, il soupira lentement en constatant que sa silhouette n'était plus peu flatteuse, disgracieuse et repoussante. Pour son plus grand malheur, elle semblait s'être nettement améliorée.

Geignant faiblement, le jeune sorcier enfila à la hâte une cape noire par dessus ses vêtements de seconde main et sortit silencieusement de sa chambre. Puis, il se faufila discrètement dans les recoins les plus sombres du couloir qui menait à l'entrée principale de l'Orphelinat, peu désireux à l'idée d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Malencontreusement lui, il croisa sur le chemin quelques pensionnaires qui le scrutèrent d'une drôle de manière comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Habituellement, lorsqu'il sentait des regards braqués sur lui, cela suffisait à le mettre de mauvaise humeur et le poussait à s'isoler dans sa chambre étouffante.

Toutefois, à l'instant précis cela ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit d'autant plus que les regards des autres affichaient pour la première fois une curiosité sans fin à son égard. Ce n'était pas commun, il ne ressentait véritablement aucune hostilité émaner d'eux.

Au contraire, ceux-ci semblaient éprouver une réelle fascination provoquée par sa beauté remarquable, fraîchement acquise qui faisait indéniablement tourner les têtes. Mais ce détail parut échapper au jeune Serdaigle.

Selon lui, ce qui se passait n'était décidément pas des plus ordinaires, mais cela ne le préoccupait pas outre mesure. De toute manière, s'il ne mettait la main sur le _Vitaelia_ pour modifier son apparence ils seraient bien obligés de s'y faire. Même s'il espérait l'inverse hein, il ne voulait pas rester piéger plus longtemps dans ce corps inconnu qui ne semblait pas laisser les autres indifférents.

Quel merdier.

 **OoOoOo**

 **Quelques heures plus tard,**

 **À l'embouchure de l'Allée des Embrumes**

La rue tant recherchée qui se dressait devant ses yeux était cruellement étroite, mal-éclairée et lui paraissait affreusement sinistre. Ce paysage l'angoissait terriblement, pourtant il devait nécessairement l'emprunter pour se rendre à la boutique de _Barjow et Beurk_.

Hors de question qu'il fasse demi-tour. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il entra prudemment dans l'Allée des Embrumes - qui était en réalité une rue en enfilade - tout en serrant fermement sa baguette dissimulée sous sa longue cape.

Une atmosphère glaciale émanait de la place, mais il la serpentait courageusement même s'il sentait distinctement une boule au ventre. Sans compter que les types douteux à capuches, dispersés un peu partout dans les recoins les plus sombres de la rue, l'observaient curieusement.

Sans l'ombre d'un doute, il s'agissait des adeptes de magie noire et des fervents partisans du Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Ceux-ci étaient regroupés, et échangeaient furtivement des paroles qu'il ne parvenait pas à assimiler.

Son angoisse grimpa d'un cran lorsqu'il nota qu'un groupe en particulier semblait se focaliser sur sa personne depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans cette ruelle sombre. Il accéléra sa marche pour passer au plus vite devant ce groupe inquiétant.

Toutefois, il se raidit instantanément quand l'un d'entre eux l'intercepta subitement par le col de sa cape, et se pencha brusquement à son oreille pour lui murmurer d'un ton menaçant :

\- Alors petite beauté on s'est perdu !?

Retenant son souffle, il fit un pas en avant pour tenter de se dégager mais en vain son tortionnaire lui semblait bien plus robuste que lui. Ses faibles supplications pour le faire lâcher prise parurent exciter davantage son agresseur qui lui souffla d'un air carnassier :

\- Chaton ne me dis pas que tu veux déjà me fausser compagnie, on vient à peine de se rencontrer.

Ledit Chaton grimaça hautement face au ton employé - quémandeur, sadique et insinuant. D'un air agacé, il lui ordonna de le lâcher sur le champs. Seul un rire moqueur lui répondit, l'affolant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

L'action qui s'en suivit l'écœura au plus au point. En effet, il fut stupéfait lorsque celui-ci enfouit sa tête dans son cou et commença lui mordiller l'oreille tel le sauvage qu'il était. Un léger frisson de dégoût le parcourut, et il tenta à nouveau de lui résister.

Mais rien à faire ce type répugnant faisait le double de son poids.

Il se figea quant il sentit les mains de enquiquineur se déplacer sur son corps vulnérable, le caressant sans gêne à travers sa cape noire. Il ne put contenir ses tremblements qui semblèrent satisfaire son ravisseur.

Le plus révoltant dans tout ça fut sans l'ombre d'un doute les rires grossiers de certains passagers qui assistèrent à la scène sans esquisser le moindre mouvement pour lui venir en aide. Seigneur, il était dans un sacré pétrin.

En commençant à distinguer l'haleine nauséabonde de l'homme à quelques centimètres de son visage, il sut qu'il était mal barré. Se tortillant en tous sens et à terre, il essaya à nouveau de se délivrer mais son agresseur rapprocha encore plus son visage vers le sien.

C'était la fin, cet être répugnant allait lui voler son premier baiser. Fermant les yeux, il anticipa avec terreur la suite des évènements mais rien ne se produisit. Ouvrant discrètement un œil, il découvrit sidéré que le corps qui l'écrasait de tout son poids -il y a quelques secondes - était étendu à ses pieds et qu'un autre garçon perché au dessus de son corps le regardait avec inquiétude :

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? J'espère que cette brute ne vous a pas blessé.

Légèrement dans les vapes, il ne sut que répondre. Sa vision rendue floue par les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues ne lui permettait guère de distinguer la silhouette de son sauveur. Le remerciant silencieusement, il accepta sans broncher la main que lui tendit celui-ci pour le redresser.

S'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche, il fut médusé quand son regard tomba sur un visage familier. Devant lui, se tenait dans toute sa splendeur le prince des Serpentards - j'ai nommé le grand et vénéré Draco Malfoy - qui le contemplait d'un air soucieux.

S'il s'attendait à ça, quelle belle surprise.

 **à suivre**


End file.
